houseofnightgermanyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erwählt
Erwählt ist das 3. Buch der House of Night Serie. Klappentext Dunkle Mächte sind im House of Night am Werk und Zoeys Erlebnisse im Internat nehmen eine rätselhafte Wendung. Zoeys beste Freundin Stevie Rae ist untot und versucht mit aller Macht, ihre Menschlichkeit nicht vollends zu verlieren. Und Zoey hat keine Ahnung, wie sie ihr dabei helfen kann, aber sie spürt, dass alles, was sie und Stevie Rae herausfinden vor den anderen im House of Night geheim gehalten werden muss. Denn plötzlich scheint es keinen mehr zu geben, dem sie wirklich vertrauen können. Als es kaum noch schlimmer kommen kann, werden Leichen gefunden: ermordete Vampyre! Aber Zoey findet heraus, dass nichts so ist wie es scheint… Charaktere *Zoey Redbird *Stevie Rae *Erin Bates und Shaunee Cole *Damien Maslin *Erik Night *Nefert *Heath Luck *Aphrodite LaFont *Jack Twist Leseprobe Jep, mein Geburtstag ist einfach total ätzend«, erklärte ich meiner Katze Nala. (Okay, eigentlich ist sie weniger meine Katze als ich ihre Person. Man weiß ja, wie das ist Katzen haben keine Besitzer, sondern Personal ... Aber das verdränge ich meistens.) Also, jedenfalls textete ich meine Katze weiter zu, als würde sie mir gespannt an den Lippen hängen, was so überhaupt nicht stimmte. »Aber das hier ist schon das siebzehnte Mal. Jeden verdammten vierundzwanzigsten Dezember. So langsam hab ich mich dran gewöhnt. Macht mir gar nichts mehr aus.« Mir war klar, dass ich das hauptsächlich sagte, um mich selber zu überzeugen. Nalas einziger Kommentar war ein gelangweiltes grantiges »Mi-ie-ef-au«, dann streckte sie ein Bein in die Höhe und leckte sich den Intimbereich. Ziemlich eindeutig also, was sie von meinem Geschwafel hielt. »Es ist nämlich so«, fuhr ich fort, während ich dezent Kajal auftrug. (Und damit meine ich dezent dieser Schaut-mich-an-ich-wär-so-gern-ein-Waschbär-Look ist nicht mein Stil. Oder vielmehr gar kein Stil.) »Ich werde tausend gutgemeinte Geschenke kriegen aber kein einziges Geburtstagsgeschenk. Sondern nur irgendwelchen Weihnachtskram, weil die Leute meinen Geburtstag immer mit Weihnachten in einen Topf schmeißen wollen, aber das klappt nun mal leider überhaupt nicht.« Im Spiegel trafen sich meine Augen mit Nalas. »Aber wir machen eben gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und tun so, als fänden wir die blöden Weihnachtsgeschenke toll, weil die Leute es einfach nicht begreifen, dass man einen Geburtstag und Weihnachten nicht einfach zusammenlegen kann. Jedenfalls nicht erfolgreich.« Nala nieste. »Genau meine Meinung. Aber wir sind fein still, denn wenn wir was sagen, machen wir's nur noch schlimmer. Dann haben wir nicht nur doofe Geschenke, sondern auch noch lauter beleidigte Leute, und die Stimmung ist völlig im Eimer.« Nala sah nicht überzeugt aus. Also wandte ich meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit meinem Spiegelbild zu. Eine Sekunde lang dachte ich, ich hätte es doch übertrieben mit dem Kajal, aber als ich genauer hinsah, merkte ich, dass es nicht an so was Banalem wie dem Kajal lag, dass meine Augen so groß und dunkel wirkten. Auch wenn es schon zwei Monate her war, dass ich Gezeichnet worden war und meine Wandlung zum Vampyr begonnen hatte, verblüfften mich das saphirblaue Mondsichel-Tattoo zwischen meinen Augenbrauen und das filigrane Band verschnörkelter Ornamente, das sich um mein Gesicht zog, immer wieder. Ich fuhr mit der Fingerspitze eine der tiefblauen verschlungenen Spirallinien nach. Ohne nachzudenken zog ich den schon ziemlich weiten Ausschnitt meines schwarzen Pullovers noch weiter hinunter, so dass meine linke Schulter frei lag. Mit einem raschen Kopfschwung warf ich mein langes dunkles Haar zurück, um das außergewöhnliche Muster zu begutachten, das an meinem Halsansatz begann und sich über beide Schultern und die Wirbelsäule bis hinunter zum Kreuz erstreckte. Wie jedes Mal durchzuckte mich beim Anblick der Tattoos fast ein elektrischer Strom teils aus Staunen, teils aus Furcht. »Du bist nicht wie alle anderen«, flüsterte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu. Dann räusperte ich mich und fügte übertrieben forsch hinzu: »Und hey, es ist total okay, nicht wie alle anderen zu sein.« Dann verdrehte ich die Augen über mein Theater. »Ach, was soll's.« Ich schaute nach oben und war fast überrascht, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte. Denn spüren konnte ich sie ganz deutlich, die fette schwarze Wolke, die schon einen Monat lang über meinem Kopf schwebte. »Himmel, ein Wunder, dass es nicht pausenlos auf mich runterregnet. Wär doch phantastisch für meine Haare!«, erklärte ich meinem Spiegelbild sarkastisch. Dann nahm ich seufzend den Umschlag, den ich aufmeinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. FAMILIE HEFFER stand in Golddruck als Absenderadresse auf der Rückseite. »Wenn wir schon bei deprimierenden Sachen sind ...«, murmelte ich. Nala nieste noch einmal. »Hast recht. Am besten bring ich's hinter mich.« Widerstrebend öffnete ich den Umschlag und zog die Karte heraus. »O Mann. Noch schlimmer, als ich dachte.« Auf der Karte war ein großes Holzkreuz zu sehen. Mitten auf das Kreuz war (mit einem blutigen Nagel) ein Zettel geschlagen, der schriftrollenmäßig alt aussah. Darauf standen (natürlich mit Blut geschrieben) die Worte: Die frohe Zeit erwächst aus SEINEM Leid. In der Karte stand (in Rot gedruckt): FROHE WEIHNACHTEN. Und darunter in der Handschrift meiner Mutter: Ich hoffe, dass du in dieser gesegneten Zeit manchmal an Deine Familie zurückdenkst. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Liebe, Mom und Dad. »Das ist so typisch«, sagte ich zu Nala. Ich hatte Magenschmerzen. »Und mein Dad ist er auch nicht.« Ich riss die Karte in der Mitte durch und warf sie in den Papierkorb. Ich sah auf die Fetzen runter. »Wenn sie mich nicht total ignorieren, tun sie mir weh. Dann ist mir Ignorieren lieber.« In diesem Moment klopfte es. Ich zuckte zusammen. Durch die Tür drang deutlich Damiens erhobene Stimme. »Zoey, alle fragen schon nach dir.« »Augenblick. Bin gleich fertig«, rief ich und schüttelte mich innerlich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf mein Spiegelbild entschloss ich mich, durchaus mit gewissem Trotz, die Schulter frei zu lassen. »Meine Male sind nun mal anders. Sollen die Leute ruhig was haben, worüber sie sich den Mund zerreißen können.« Dann seufzte ich. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so muffelig. Aber dieser blöde Geburtstag, meine blöden Eltern ... Nein. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich was vorzumachen. »Ich wollte, Stevie Rae wäre hier«, flüsterte ich. Das war es nämlich. Der Grund, weshalb ich mich seit einem Monat von meinen Freunden (und meinen Freunden und zwar beiden!) zurückgezogen hatte und mich in eine große, eklig nasskalte Regenwolke verwandelt hatte. Ich vermisste meine beste Freundin und Zimmergenossin, die vor einem Monat vor aller Augen gestorben war. Nur war sie (das wusste ich leider ganz genau) überhaupt nicht tot, sondern irgendwie in ein untotes Geschöpf der Nacht verwandelt worden. Egal wie melodramatisch und B-Moviemäßig sich das anhörte es war die bittere Wahrheit. Statt jetzt unten herumzuwirbeln und sich in die letzten Vorbereitungen für meinen dummen Geburtstag reinzusteigern, lungerte sie irgendwo in den alten Tunnels unter Tulsa herum, in schönster Eintracht mit noch mehr widerwärtigen untoten Geschöpfen, die so scheußlich drauf waren, wie sie rochen. »Äh, Z? Alles klar bei dir?« Damiens Stimme unterbrach meinen Gedankenschwall. Ich nahm die vorwurfsvoll miauende Nala auf den Arm, wandte mich von der grausigen Weihnachts-Geburtstags-Karte meiner sogenannten Familie ab und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Dabei rannte ich beinahe den besorgt blickenden Damien über den Haufen. »Sorry. Sorry«, murmelte ich. Er schloss zu mir auf und warf mir ein paar rasche Seitenblicke zu. Dann sagte er: »Ich glaube, ich kenne niemanden, der so wenig begeistert von seinem Geburtstag ist wie du.« Ich ließ Nala runter, weil sie sich in meinen Armen wand. Mit einem Achselzucken versuchte ich ungezwungen zu lächeln. »Ich übe nur schon mal für später, wenn ich alt und grau bin dreißig oder so und wegen meinem Alter schwindeln muss.« Damien hielt an und betrachtete mich genau. »Hmmmmm«, sagte er gedehnt. »Wie wir alle wissen, sehen Vampyre mit dreißig immer noch aus wie knapp zwanzigjährige Supermodels. Ach was, selbst mit hundertdreißig sehen sie noch aus wie knapp zwanzigjährige Supermodels. Das heißt, diese Ichmuss-über-mein-Alter-schwindeln-Ausrede ist extrem fragwürdig. Was ist wirklich los mit dir, Zoey?« Während ich noch zögerte und mich fragte, was ich ihm sagen wollte oder konnte, hob er eine akkurat gezupfte Augenbraue und sagte in seinem besten Schulmeisterton: »Du weißt doch, wie sensibel unsereins für Stimmungen ist. Also gib's besser gleich auf und sag die Wahrheit.« Ich seufzte wieder. »Schwule sind immer so furchtbar feinfühlig.« »Tja einfühlsam sei der Homo, hilfreich und gut.« »Homo? Ist das nicht ein Schimpfwort?« »Nicht, wenn ein Homo es gebraucht. Außerdem ist >homo< in diesem Fall die völlig korrekte Übersetzung von >Mensch< ... Aber du lenkst vom Thema ab. Leider vergeblich.« Er stemmte tatsächlich die Hände in die Seiten und tappte demonstrativ ein paar Mal mit der Fußspitze auf. Ich lächelte, merkte aber, dass das Lächeln meine Augen nicht erreichte. Und mit einer Intensität, die mich selbst überraschte, wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass ich Damien die Wahrheit sagen wollte. »Ich vermisse Stevie Rae« war es heraus, ehe ich einen Rückzieher machen konnte. Er war überhaupt nicht überrascht oder verwirrt. »Ich weiß«, sagte er. Seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht. Da brach eine Art Damm in mir. Die Worte sprudelten nur so heraus. »Ich wollte, sie wäre hier! Sie würde wie eine Irre Geburtstagsdeko aufhängen und wahrscheinlich sogar selber einen Kuchen backen.« »Einen scheußlichen Kuchen«, sagte Damien und schniefte leise. »Ja, aber es wär 'n Lieblingsrezept von meiner Maaama«, sagte ich im breitesten Okie-Singsang, um Stevie Raes süßen Provinztonfall nachzuahmen. Unter Tränen musste ich lächeln. Und seltsam: jetzt, wo ich Damien hatte wissen lassen, wie mies es mir wirklich ging und warum lächelten meine Augen mit. »Und die Zwillinge und ich müssten Qualen leiden, weil Stevie Rae darauf bestanden hätte, dass wir so fürchterliche spitze Geburtstagshüte tragen, bei denen das Gummi einem in die Haut schneidet.« Er schüttelte sich vor nicht nur gespielter Abscheu. »Gott, die sind so hässlich.« Ich lachte und spürte dabei, wie sich der Druck in meiner Brust etwas zu lösen begann. »Stevie Rae hat einfach was an sich, was mich total fröhlich macht.« Ich merkte erst, dass ich im Präsens gesprochen hatte, als Damiens tränenfeuchtes Lächeln verblasste. »Ja, sie war so richtig klasse«, sagte er mit extra starker Betonung auf dem war und sah mich so an, als mache er sich Sorgen um meine geistige Gesundheit. Wenn er nur die Wahrheit wüsste. Wenn ich sie ihm nur verraten könnte. Aber das ging nicht. Sonst würden entweder Stevie Rae oder ich oder wir beide sterben. Und diesmal ohne Wiederauferstehung. Also nahm ich meinen überbesorgten Freund stattdessen am Arm und zog ihn zur Treppe, die hinunter in den Aufenthaltsbereich und zu meinen anderen wartenden Freunden (und ihren blöden Geschenken) führte. »Komm. Ich hab plötzlich den unwiderstehlichen Drang, Geschenke auszupacken«, behauptete ich enthusiastisch. »O Himmel! Ich kann's kaum erwarten, was du zu meinem sagst. Ich war Ewigkeiten dafür in der Stadt!« Und er startete einen ausführlichen Bericht über seine Odyssee, das perfekte Geschenk zu finden, den ich mit gebührendem Nicken und Lächeln quittierte. Normalerweise benimmt sich Damien nicht so offensichtlich schwul. Nicht, dass der fabelhafte Damien Maslin nicht schwul wäre das ist er absolut. Aber andererseits ist er auch ein superattraktiver Kerl groß, mit braunen Haaren und großen braunen Augen bei dem man es sich absolut super vorstellen könnte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. (Ist es auch wenn man ein Junge ist ...) Er ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht tuntig, aber wenn's ums Shoppen geht, kommen doch ein paar weibliche Tendenzen durch. Aber ich mag das an ihm. Ich finde ihn süß, wenn er sich lang und breit darüber auslässt, wie wichtig es ist, coole Schuhe zu kaufen. Und gerade jetzt war sein Gelaber ungemein beruhigend. Es half mir, mich auf die schrecklichen Geschenke einzustellen, die (leider) auf mich warteten. Schade, dass es mir nicht dabei helfen konnte, den Dingen ins Auge zu sehen, die mich wirklich bedrückten. Noch immer in seine Shoppingdetails vertieft, führte er mich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum des Mädchentrakts. Ich winkte den verschiedenen Mädchen zu, die sich in Gruppen um die Flachbildschirmfernseher versammelt hatten. Dann hatten wir die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum erreicht, der als Bücherei und Computerraum diente. Kaum hatte Damien die Tür geöffnet, als meine Freunde schon >Happy Birthday< anstimmten laut, enthusiastisch und vollkommen schief. Nala fauchte, und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie vor der Schwelle zurückwich, sich umdrehte und den Gang hinunterhuschte. Feiges Stück, dachte ich und wünschte mir insgeheim, ich könnte mich ihr anschließen. Kaum war (zum Glück) das Lied vorbei, da umringten sie mich auch schon. »Alles Gute!«, riefen die Zwillinge im Chor. Na gut, eigentlich sind sie alles andere als Zwillinge. Erin Bates ist ein sehr weißes Mädchen aus Tulsa und Shaunee Cole eine sehr schön karamellfarbene Jamaica-Amerikanerin aus Connecticut. Aber die zwei sind sich so unwahrscheinlich ähnlich, dass Hautfarbe und geographische Herkunft überhaupt keine Rolle spielen. Es gibt eben auch Seelenzwillinge, da ist so was wie Biologie überhaupt nicht nötig. »Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Z«, sagte eine tiefe, samtene Stimme, die ich sehr, sehr gut kannte. Ich löste mich aus dem Zwillings-Sandwich und ließ mich von meinem Freund Erik umarmen. Hm, genau genommen ist er nur der eine meiner beiden Freunde, aber der andere ist Heath, der Typ, mit dem ich zusammen war, bevor ich Gezeichnet wurde, und eigentlich sollte ich überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, weil er ein Mensch ist, aber ich hab so mehr oder weniger aus Versehen ein bisschen Blut von ihm getrunken, und jetzt haben wir eine Prägung, also ist er sozusagen zwangsweise mein Freund. Ja, das ist verwirrend, und ja, Erik findet es beschissen. Und ja, ich hab schon länger Angst, dass er deshalb jeden Augenblick Schluss mit mir machen könnte. »Danke«, sagte ich leise und sah zu ihm auf. Sofort schlugen mich seine unglaublichen Augen in den Bann. Erik ist groß und verdammt gutaussehend, mit dunklem Superman-Haar und traumhaft blauen Augen. Ich schmiegte mich in seine Umarmung, eine Wohltat, die ich mir die letzten vier Wochen kaum gegönnt hatte, und genoss für kurze Zeit seinen Duft und das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das mich in seiner Nähe immer überkam. Er erwiderte meinen Blick, und wie im Film war es für einen Moment lang so, als gäbe es niemanden mehr auf der Welt außer uns beiden. Als ich mich nicht sofort aus seinen Armen befreite, wurde sein Lächeln sonderbar wehmütig und leicht überrascht, was mir im Herzen wehtat. Ich machte es dem armen Jungen aber auch extrem schwer und er verstand nicht mal so richtig, warum. Impulsiv stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn was sehr zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitrug. »Hey, Erik, ich will auch 'n bisschen was zum Naschen abkriegen!«, rief Shaunee meinem grinsenden Freund zu und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. »Oh yeah, Süßer!«, schloss sich Erin an mit genau dem gleichen Augenbrauenwackeln, so richtig zwillingstypisch. »Wie wär's mit 'nem kleinen Geburtstagskuss für mich?« Ich verdrehte gespielt vorwurfsvoll die Augen. »Es ist doch nicht sein Geburtstag. Küssen darf man nur das Geburtstagskind.« »Mist«, sagte Shaunee. »Ich find dich schon toll, Z, aber küssen muss ich dich nicht unbedingt.« »Nee, mit gleichgeschlechtlichem Sex hab ich's auch nicht so.« Erin grinste Damien an (der Erik sehnsüchtig anhimmelte). »Den überlasse ich Damien.« »Was?«, fragte Damien, der von Erik so gefesselt gewesen war, dass er die Zwillinge überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte. »Wie oft müssen wir's dir noch sagen «, begann Shaunee. »... Nicht dein Team!«, ergänzte Erin. Erik lachte gutmütig und knuffte Damien sehr männlich in die Schulter. »He, falls ich jemals die Seiten wechseln sollte, bist du der Erste, der's erfährt.« (Noch etwas, wofür ich ihn einfach liebe: so megacool und perfekt er auch ist, er akzeptiert jeden, so wie er ist, und versucht nie ihm seine Ansichten aufzudrücken.) »Äh«, sagte ich, »ich wär schon gern die Allererste, die's erfährt, wenn du die Seiten wechselst.« Erik brach in Gelächter aus und zog mich noch einmal an sich. »Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken«, flüsterte er mir zu. Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich Erik noch einen Kuss abluchsen sollte, da platzte wie ein Mini-Wirbelwind Damiens Freund Jack Twist in den Raum. »Ja! Sie hat noch nicht mit dem Auspacken angefangen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Zoey!« Und er zog uns in die Arme (Damien und mich) und drückte uns fest. »Ich hab doch gesagt: beeil dich«, sagte Damien, als wir uns wieder entwirrt hatten. »Ich weiß, aber ich musste es doch genau richtig verpacken.« Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung, wie sie nur schwule Jungs hinkriegen, griff er in seine Männerhandtasche und zog eine kleine rot verpackte Schachtel heraus, auf der eine so gigantische glitzernd-grüne Schleife klebte, dass die Schachtel praktisch darunter verschwand. »Die Schleife hab ich selbst gemacht.« »Im Basteln ist Jack wirklich toll«, sagte Erik. »Im Hinterher-Aufräumen nicht ganz so gut.« »Sorry«, sagte Jack niedlich reuevoll. »Ich räum gleich nach der Party auf, versprochen.« Galerie Erwaehlt1.jpg|Buchcover erwaehlt1 Klappentext.jpg Kategorie:Bücher